Better Now That You're Here
by scabbedangel
Summary: Bosco is there for Kim when she's upset about Bobby's death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Third watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Kim sat at the bar. She wasn't drunk yet, but she's had a lot to drink. She just couldn't stop drinking. She missed Bobby so much. It hurt waking up every morning only to remember that he wasn't here anymore. She could barely sleep. Every time she did she would dream about that night. She hated that. She hated that she had to remember that everyday. She just couldn't help but think that she could have done something to prevent what happened that night. She could have talked him out of going to Paulie's. She should have stopped him from taking the drugs and flushing them. She should have called for help sooner. Bobby was a great guy. He didn't deserve to die. Kim was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Bosco had sat down right next to her and was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked. He was looking at Kim. She looked upset about something and it looked like she was drunk. She really didn't need to be drinking anymore. It was a bad idea for her to drink when she was upset. He remembered what Sully and Davis told him and Faith. He still couldn't believe that Kim would try to do something like that. She had Joey and Joey was in the house. He didn't know much about taking care of kids, but he knew that you shouldn't get drunk and try to kill yourself with your kid in the house. But at least she made it. At least her son wouldn't have to deal with loosing his mother. But he also knew what she was going through and what she was upset about right now. He knew it was Bobby. Everyone could tell that she was taking his death hard. Even he noticed and he barely knew Kim. He felt bad for her though. She saw him die. She had to try and help him knowing that there was nothing that she could do to help him. But she still tried. That's what mattered. That's what she needed to remember.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," Kim replied dryly. She knew it was Bosco without looking at him. She recognized his voice.

"You don't look fine. You look upset and drunk. It's not really a good idea for you to drink anymore than you have tonight, especially since you're upset," Bosco said. He watched Kim drink some more of her drink. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get drunk and forget about everything at least for a little bit. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to feel the pain that she felt for a while. She's been through a lot.

"I don't need you telling me what is and isn't a good idea. If I want to drink I can drink. Now can you leave me alone?" Kim snapped now starting to get annoyed with Bosco. After realizing that Bosco wasn't going to leave her alone, Kim paid for her drinks and tried to leave. She almost fell, but Bosco caught her before she could.

"You don't plan on driving do you?" Bosco asked. Now he knew that she wasn't stupid enough to drive home drunk. But if she did plan to he wouldn't let her.

"No. I plan on walking," Kim said. She didn't get why Bosco was talking to her and asking her if she was okay. What did he care? That just wasn't like him. He only cared about his job and himself. That's all.

"Let me give you a ride home," Bosco said. He knew that Kim wouldn't be able to make it home. She could barley even stand. He wouldn't feel right letting her walk home. She could get hurt. He knew what the people around here especially were like. He's arrested many of them. It wouldn't help her any better that she was drunk and could barely stand.

"Fine," Kim said giving up. She really wasn't in the mood to argue. She just wanted to get home and forget about everything that's happened. Bosco helped Kim out of the bar and into his car. He felt much better now that he was giving her a ride and she wouldn't be walking home. He couldn't help but worry about her. He's heard from so many people how unstable she was. And after what Davis and Sully told him and Faith he was even more worried. Especially about her being home alone. There wouldn't be anyone there to find her if she tried anything stupid again. And this time she wouldn't be so lucky. But there was something else about her that made him unable to stop looking at her. He wasn't sure what yet. But he was sure that he would figure it out. He didn't know why he cared about her being safe and not doing anything stupid like she did the last time. He barely knew her. But he still couldn't help but worry. She looked so drained, so exhausted right now. He wanted to help her and be there for her. He wanted to take away all of her pain. He didn't know why he didn't like seeing her in so much pain. He pulled up in front of her place. He helped her out of his car and helped her to her door. He watched her try to unlock her door. After about a minute he took the keys from her and unlocked the door. He helped her get inside and into her bedroom. After she was lying down he turned to leave.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me alone," Kim said softly. She was scared to be alone like this. She didn't want to do anything stupid and she really didn't trust herself. Bosco turned back around and pulled a chair up next to her bed. He looked at her for a minute. She looked so scared, so fragile.

"Are you sure you want me to stay? I thought you wanted me to leave?" Bosco asked. He didn't want to be here if she didn't want him here. Though he did want to make sure that she was okay. He wouldn't mind staying here. He wanted to get to know her better. There was something about her that made him want to stay, to be near her. He didn't know why though. He barely knew her. He's worked with her a lot and they almost hooked up once in his car. But he still didn't know much about her. But he wanted to change that. He wanted to know everything about her.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to," Kim replied. She smiled at Bosco. She felt secure around him. She barely knew him, but she saw the way he was when he was at work. But he didn't seem that way right now. He seemed sweet and he was being so nice and helpful.

"So why did you get drunk?" Bosco asked. He already knew the answer to that.

"I miss him so much. He didn't deserve to die," Kim said. She looked at Bosco. He looked so understanding. She felt so comfortable talking to him.

"I know, but you will get past this. You're a strong person. You have a lot in your life to help you, like Joey," Bosco said. He hoped that helped her at least a little bit.

"Thanks for staying," Kim said. Bosco watched Kim fall asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. After a few hours of watching her, Bosco fell asleep.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim woke up to see that Bosco was still asleep in the chair. She was really glad that he had stayed. He was just so nice. She still couldn't believe that Bosco was so helpful. He was so different than he usually was at work. She liked this side of him. She liked that she was able to trust him and talk to him. She felt so comfortable being around him. There was just something about him that made her want to know more about him. She wanted to know why he was helping her and making sure she was okay and why he always acted different than this at work. She looked at Bosco again. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She couldn't help but watch him.

Bosco opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw Kim, he realized where he was. Kim asked him to stay with her last night. He was glad that she ahd asked him to stay. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. He didn't know much about her, but he liked her already. He looked at her. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"You look tired. You can go back to sleep if you want," Kim said. Bosco smiled at her then sat down next to her on the bed. He didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to stare at her and talk to her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Bosco asked. She was upset last night. He could tell. But he couldn't blame her. She missed Bobby. Everyone did. But she was the closest to him and she knew more about him. She spent more time with him than anyone else had.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you. I really appreciate you staying with me last night and listening to me. It really means a lot to me," Kim said. Bosco was so nice. She wondered why she hadn't realized this any sooner. She wished she had. Because Bosco was a great person to talk to. He was so understanding. Now she understood why Faith was friends with him.

"I'm glad to help. Anytime you need something, just ask. I really like spending time with you. I'd like to get to know you better," Bosco said. He smiled at Kim and saw her blush. He hoped that she wanted the same. He just liked being around her.

"I'd like to get to know you to. I never thought I'd enjoy being around you and talking to you. But I do. You're so much different than the way you act when you're at work," Kim replied. She leaned her head on Bosco's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. He liked this.

"Just don't tell anyone that I have a soft side," Bosco said. He looked at the clock. He had to leave soon. He had to work today. He knew that Kim hasn't been working, so he wouldn't be able to see her there.

"When do you plan on going back to work?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know. I talked to Doc about getting back on schedule, but he keeps telling me to take more time off. I'm starting to think he doesn't think I can handle this job anymore," Kim answered. She wanted to go back to work and soon. She hated having nothing to do all day. She wanted Doc to know that she could still do this. She was ready to come back. But Doc doesn't think that she's ready.

"I'm sure that he just wants to make sure that you're okay. There are so many people who care about you," Bosco said. He kissed Kim's forehead.

"You're probably right. What time do you have to be at work?" Kim asked. She didn't want Bosco to leave. She liked being in his arms.

"I actually have to leave now if I want to be at work on time. Can I come by later though?" Bosco asked.

"Sure. I'll see you later then," Kim replied. She couldn't wait to see him again later tonight.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Kim was on her way to the firehouse to talk to Doc again. She had to start working again. She was going crazy sitting around her house doing nothing. She loved her job and she was ready to come back. Doc just didn't think that she was ready yet. He would keep telling her to take more time off and get better. But she was better and she didn't need to take anymore time off. She just hoped that Doc would let her come back to work. Kim was now in front of the firehouse. She saw Jimmy standing outside.

"Hey Kim. What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. He hadn't seen her for a while and was surprised to see her here. But he was glad to see her and that she looked a lot better than she had the last time he saw her. He actually felt bad for not stooping by her place to see her. He was really worried about her. He kept worrying that she would try something stupid again and that he would lose her. He still loved her so much.

"I'm here to talk to Doc about coming back to work," Kim replied and pulled herself out of Jimmy's arms. Jimmy was acting weird. He was acting like he was happy to see her and he was hugging her, yet he never called or stopped by her place to see her. Why was he acting so different now?

"Are you sure that you're ready to come back to work? You know Doc wants you to take more time off," Jimmy said. He knew that Kim wouldn't ask Doc if she could come back to work unless she was really ready to. But he had to be sure. He didn't want her to rush back into everything. She should only do what she can handle right now.

"Yes I'm sure. I've missed working here and being around everyone. Even you," Kim replied. She saw Jimmy smile.

"Hey, I am very fun to be around," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, fun enough to get us all in trouble," Kim replied and walked away from Jimmy and into the firehouse. When she walked inside she saw Doc sitting at the table drinking coffee and walked over to him. She hoped that he would let her come back to work.

"Hey Doc. Can we talk?" Kim asked.

"Sure. What about?" Doc replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about me coming back to work. I know that you think that I should take some more time off, but I'm ready to come back. I don't need anymore time," Kim said. She looked at Doc. She could tell that he was thinking.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? I don't want you coming back if you're not sure about it," Doc replied. He couldn't keep her from coming back to work forever. And he could really use her back. Things were tight around here without her. He had Carlos working more than he should and he could tell that Carlos was barely getting any sleep which would help him much when he was working.

"I'm sure about this Doc. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Kim answered.

"You can come back monday. That gives you almost a week off," Doc said. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"Thanks Doc," Kim said and left. She was happy that Doc was letting her come back to work. She couldn't wait to tell Bosco when she saw him later today.

* * *

Kim was in her kitchen making some coffee. She heard someone at her door and answered it. She saw Bosco standing there and let him in. .

"I didn't think that you would be here this early," Kim said smiling. She was happy to see him. He was so nice and understanding. She went back into the kitchen and Bosco followed her.

"So, what did you do today?" Bosco asked and sat down at the table with Kim.

"I talked to Doc again about going back to work," Kim replied.

"What did he say?" Bosco asked.

"I can start work again on Monday," Kim answered. She still couldn't believe that Doc was letting her come back to work. She thought he would have told her to take more time off like all the other times she asked.

"That's great," Bosco replied. He was happy for Kim. He knew that she loved her job and that she really wanted to go back to work and now she could. He loved to see her happy.

"I'm just glad that he let me come back," Kim said.

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know. Like what?" Kim asked. She wondered what he had in mind.

"We could go get something to eat. Do you like pizza?" Bosco replied.

"Yeah that sounds nice," Kim said and her and Bosco left.

TBC...


End file.
